mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
Haverá oportunidade de salvação para algumas pessoas após o fechamento da porta da graça?
Arquivo:Ampulheta.jpg A teoria de que o acesso à salvação continuará disponível para algumas pessoas após o fechamento da porta da graça deriva de uma leitura descontextualizada de uma declaração de Ellen G. White escrita originalmente em 1903. Identificando “as terríveis calamidades” que já ocorriam nos Estados Unidos como manifestações dos “juízos de Deus” na Terra, a Sra. White asseverou: “Muitos que conheceram a verdade corromperam seu caminho diante de Deus e afastaram-se da fé. Os lugares vagos nas fileiras serão preenchidos pelos que foram representados por Cristo como tendo chegado na hora undécima. Há muitos com quem o Espírito de Deus está lutando. O tempo dos juízos destruidores da parte de Deus é o tempo de misericórdia para aqueles que agora não têm oportunidade de aprender o que é a verdade. O Senhor olhará para eles com ternura. Seu coração compassivo se enternece, e a mão do Senhor ainda está estendida para salvar, enquanto a porta é fechada para os que não querem entrar. Será admitido um grande número de pessoas que nestes últimos dias ouvirem a verdade pela primeira vez.” – Carta 103, de 3 de junho de 1903 (para G. B. Starr e esposa); publicada parcialmente em Eventos Finais, pág. 157. Após o Terremoto de São Francisco, ocorrido no dia 18 de abril de 1906, parte da declaração anterior foi publicada em um artigo de Ellen White intitulado “Os Juízos de Deus Sobre Nossas Cidades” (ver Review and Herald, 5 de julho de 1906, pág. 9). O conteúdo básico da mesma citação apareceu também no capítulo “A Obra Atual” de Testimonies for the Church, vol. 9, pág. 97 (republicado em Testemunhos Seletos, vol. 3, pág. 333). Em novembro de 1906, a Sra. White acrescentou: “O tempo de graça não durará muito mais. Deus está retirando da Terra Sua mão refreadora. Por longo tempo Ele tem falado a homens e mulheres mediante a atuação de Seu Espírito Santo; mas eles não têm atendido ao apelo. Agora está falando a Seu povo e ao mundo por meio de Seus juízos. O tempo desses juízos é um tempo de misericórdia para os que ainda não tiveram a oportunidade de aprender o que é a verdade. O Senhor olhará para eles com ternura. Seu coração compassivo se enternece, e a mão do Senhor ainda está estendida para salvar. No aprisco seguro será admitido um grande número de pessoas que nestes últimos dias ouvirem a verdade pela primeira vez.” – Review and Herald, 22 de novembro de 1906, págs. 19 e 20; republicado em E Recebereis Poder (Meditações Matinais 1999), pág. 159. Tanto o contexto quanto o conteúdo dessas declarações confirmam o fato de que Ellen White estava se referindo a calamidades que ocorriam já no início de século 20 como manifestações presentes dos juízos divinos sobre um mundo prestes a ser destruído. Mesmo antes do fechamento da porta da graça para o mundo como um todo, essa porta já começa a se fechar para aqueles que tiveram a oportunidade de conhecer a verdade, mas que “não querem entrar”. O lugar desses é tomado por aqueles que, não tendo conhecimento prévio da verdade, “nestes últimos dias ouvirem a verdade pela primeira vez” e a aceitarem. Essas declarações de Ellen White parecem combinar, em certo sentido, a noção dos convidados para as bodas que se demonstraram indignos (ver Mat. 22:1-14) com a analogia da aceitação, ainda na hora undécima, de novos trabalhadores para a vinha (ver Mat. 20:1-16). A ênfase da discussão pode ser resumida na advertência de Apocalipse 3:11: “Conserva o que tens, para que ninguém tome a tua coroa”. Por contraste, a tentativa de identificar os “juízos” mencionados nessas citações de Ellen White com as sete últimas pragas do Apocalipse (caps. 15 e 16) acaba, não apenas descontextualizando essas declarações, mas também sugerindo a falsa teoria de que pessoas ainda poderão ser salvas após Cristo já haver concluído a Sua obra mediatória no santuário celestial (ver Apoc. 15:5-8). É evidente, portanto, que, se alguém ainda terá acesso à salvação durantes os juízos divinos, esses juízos devem se referir a juízos anteriores ao fechamento da porta da graça. Além disso, se durante os mesmos juízos algumas pessoas já terão a sua porta da graça fechada, isso não se refere ao fechamento final dessa porta para o mundo todo, mas apenas em âmbito individual para aqueles que, resistindo aos apelos do Espírito Santo, fecham para si mesmo essa porta (ver Mat. 12:31 e 32). Alberto R. Timm (publicado na Revista do Ancião em janeiro – março 2005) Escrito por Alberto R. Timm